


Baby Caution

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You had expected him to go somewhat overboard with your first pregnancy, it was his first child after all. You expected maybe a little fussing over your wellbeing. You did not, however, expect the amount of worrying and coddling the devil had for you now.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Baby Caution

Your morning started like it usually did since your stomach had extended.

Rough.

You managed to get out of bed with a bit of effort, seven months along certainly limited your mobility. You made it to the bathroom just before you emptied the contents of your stomach from the day before. The morning sickness was your least favorite part of it all.

"Toast?"

You turned your head to look at the man who put you in this situation, the reason it was becoming more difficult to see your own feet, your ever so loving husband, Lucifer.

"Toast." You nodded.

Lucifer gave you a sympathetic smile as he walked back out of the room. You weren't all that hungry to be honest, but you knew you needed to eat and you figured toast was the safest bet. It wasn't as though Lucifer would let you miss a meal either way.

You waddled to the couch after vigorously brushing your teeth and you sighed as you fell back onto the leather cushions. Lucifer eyed you carefully from where he was buttering your toast and you gave him a small smile. He'd hardly left you alone since you began to show, he'd even blown Chloe off a few times simply because you'd mentioned having a headache. While you loved your husband dearly, he was becoming a bit... overwhelming.

"Do you need anything else love?" He asked you sweetly as he handed you the plate.

You immediately sat it on top of your enlarged stomach, smiling a little.

"For you to go to work." You gave him a pointed look.

Lucifer frowned, shaking his head as he sat beside you.

"I've already told the Detective-"

"Not that job, your other one, at Lux? The one you've been leaving to your overwhelmed manager."

He sighed, his leg bouncing a little as he thought for a moment. You watched him as you munched on your toast, awaiting to see what his excuse would be this time.

"Very well..."

You stopped chewing, looking at him with clear shock. He hadn’t agreed that easily in months and now you were a little suspicious. You swallowed your mouth full of food as you handed him the now empty plate.

"That was easy... _too_ easy..."

Lucifer chuckled, gently brushing crumbs from your stomach. His hand lingered though, and he looked content, bring a smile to your lips.

"If I argue, you may stress and I've read that's not good for expecting mothers." He explained.

You laughed lightly, placing your hand over his.

"I thought I hid all those books?" You teased.

He rolled his eyes a bit, and you laughed more. You had actually hidden all the parenting books he got, he'd become a little to diligent in taking their advice.

"I'll just be a hour or so, you'll call me if you need anything won't you?" He inquired.

You nodded and satisfied with your non-verbal answer he gave you a quick kiss. However, he paused a moment to press a lingering kiss to your stomach, his hands resting delicately on your sides. Your heart fluttered at the sight, and you softly ran your fingers through his hair.

"We'll be just fine papa Morningstar, go do your work."

Lucifer smiled at you before standing up and walking towards the elevator.

"Try to stay out of trouble, you know how I worry." He teased.

You snorted, motioning to your stomach in mock annoyance.

"I'm a whale, what trouble could I get into?"

He snorted rolling his eyes as the doors slid closed. You settled back on the couch, lightly strumming your fingers on your stomach. For a few minutes you enjoyed the silence around you, until you let out a loud sigh.

"I'm bored."

~

As it turned out, Lucifer being glued to your side for the last few months meant you had grown accustomed to his constant talking and affection. Now with him actually off doing something you quickly grew bored and restless. You had thought you wanted a little peace and quiet but now you wanted something to do, anything really.

So you had decided to make a large lunch for yourself and Lucifer. Unfortunately you had dropped the can you need and bending down to pick it up wasn't exactly easy. To make matters worse it had halfway rolled under the table. You sighed as you held the table tightly, squatting in an attempt to grab it. You hadn’t realized how hard this would be.

"What on earth are you doing?"

You jumped a little, looking over your shoulder at Lucifer who watched you with both amusement and concern.

"I dropped a can and I can’t exactly bend over to get it."

He shook his head walking over to help you stand and retrieved the can himself, although he didn’t give it to you.

"You really shouldn't be moving around so much darling, what are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was trying to make us lunch." You motioned to the food you'd laid out.

He smiled at that and sat the can on the counter top beside you.

"While I do appreciate this very much, I'd feel much better if you sat down and let me finish."

You crossed your arms over your chest, at least to the best of your ability. Now that you were expecting your stomach wasn't all that had grown, Lucifer's eyes glanced down and you smirked.

"You might feel better but I won't."

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking back at your face. You could see the worry start to fill his eyes and you sighed.

"I'm not getting sick, I'm just getting restless." You explained.

"Restless?" He repeated the word slowly, as if that would make things clearer.

You nodded grabbing his hands as you gave him a soft smile.

"Lucifer, honey, I love you to death, but you've been smothering me these last months. I know you're just worried and that's normal for our first baby, but you're not even letting me leave the penthouse most days."

"What if you got hurt? Or something-"

"I'm okay." You cut him off.

He frowned, looking distraught at even the thought of something happening to you or the baby. You squeezed his hands.

"All these what ifs are just going to stress you out, not me. I'm okay, you've made sure of it, you're a fantastic husband and I know you'll make a great father, but if you insist on me staying here, you're going to need to let me do things. I may be pregnant, but I can still help around the penthouse. I can still cook, I can still read the books in the library."

Lucifer nodded slowly and you placed his hands on your stomach, smiling at the way he instantly relaxed.

"I need to be able to do things, not just sit on the couch and have you bring me everything or have you refuse to let me help around the penthouse. I don't want to just sit around up here, I'm going to lose my mind."

Lucifer sighed a little, tracing patterns on your stomach as he looked at you.

"I suppose I have been a bit overbearing, I'm sorry my dear, I just... I want to do this right."

You smiled placing a hand on his arm.

"I know you do."

You stepped away from him turning back to the food you were preparing.

"Now why don't you help me finish lunch! It'll go faster that way."

Lucifer chuckled nodding as he stepped beside you.

"Alright love, but only if you let get any more run away cans, I'd rather not see you topple onto the floor." He teased.

You laughed, nudging him a little with your elbow.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do take requests! You can find me on Wattpad @Ayanna_Wild or on tumblr @Ayanna-Wild


End file.
